The Fall
by Compact Cassette
Summary: There could have been so many different outcomes to what happened on the day of the black sun. with Sokka's luck he, got the worst scenario. Without the help of his friends, he will have to fight for his life harder than before, to see this war end.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN; _**alright... so it's been quite a while since my pilot went up and well, now I'm happy to say that this is the first official chapter of my multi-part story.

Here's the down low on how I write stuff.

"dialogue." _"Thoughts" Emphasis _

That's pretty much it. So without keeping you further from reading this, here you are, enjoy.

**The Fall**

**Part 1: Summer**

**Chapter 1:Surprise**

His heavy eye lids opened. He hadn't slept very well the past night... But then again who would, if they were in Sokka's situation. Imprisoned by your worst enemy, haven't eaten in a couple of days, tortured and questioned periodically. Yep, life style of a champion... He sighed as he (painfully) sat up. He began to soothe his wounds by placing them under steady drops of water coming from the ceiling of his jail cell. Although this relief was short lived as his "warden" (Azula) came in through the door. "Alright, peasant I'm done with you, you're obviously thinking you're foolishly brave in not telling me where your Avatar friend is... And I doubt your absence has gone unnoticed so they _will _come back for you and when they do, you will not be here... now if you will be so kind as to come with me..." Azula trailed off as one of the gaurds came in grabbed him by his shackles. As they walked out another gaurd trailed behind them, keeping any previous plots to incapacitate his escort out of his mind...

* * *

"Alright, let's get out of here." Aang said as he jumped on top of Appa's head, taking the reigns. They had packed all of there belongings onto the large bison of the sky in the early morning. With a "yip-yip." they were flying into the air. Of course everyone was greatly dejected at the current state of their late friend that had currently gone missing. After his brilliant plan did not go right. It was a shame really. Considering all the work he had gone to, to gain that information of the solar eclipse. He and his friends nearly died just getting it, not to mention of their friend and main source of transportation, Appa, being lost for a short period of time as that happened. With all of the party members deep in thought of something on a similar topic none of them noticed a bright red war balloon well below, partially hidden in the massive amount of foliage.

As they continued to fly through the sky, they seldom talked to each other, not even about trivial things, too afraid of bringing up their friend's current status somehow. Toph sighed, for one, this silence was getting on her nerves. Ignoring the situation was not going to help Sokka! But it would be too awkward to bring it up. Plus Katara, his sister, would probably take offense to her suggestions for some reason. Besides she wouldn't even know what to come up with. Sokka was the idea guy... Maybe some of his ability rubbed off on to Katara somehow? After all, she did grow up with him. Or maybe it rubbed off onto herself somehow. Thy did spend quite a bit of time together... She could only huff in annoyance as she realized these thoughts also were getting nothing done. She just leaned more heavily over the saddle as they continued to fly east and over the ocean.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you peasant..." Azula trailed off. She began to smirk evilly from knowing what said "surprise" was. She began to open a door from the hallway they were in. Her smirk began to grow into a wicked smile as he went into the room. As his gaze turned over to the wall onto his left, his blood began to boil, and he (literally) began to see only red. It was his water tribe wolf armor, but dyed red where the blue was and black where the white was. To think that they would've captured _him _and tortured _him _but now bringing his _heritage _into this just made it all that much worse. Sokka loved his tribe, and defiling it like this would not be taken lightly under his standards. He would _kill _her for this, and the ones who dyed it too! He would kill, the entire army, and even the entire nation! His rage induced mind ranting went to a halt as he heard her chuckle wickedly, with the same amusing smile too. Sokka hadn't realized that during his enraged thoughts his eyes began to tear up.

"Is our little water tribe peasant going to cry now?" Azula mocked him in a very child-like voice. He would attempt to get the few tears off of his face if he were able to move them that much. With the large burly guard holding his shackles and all.

"W-why have you done this? What is the point of this?" Sokka's voice wavered more than he wanted, he hated it because it made him look weak.

Sokka's questions only made her already large smile even wider, showing more teeth thus becoming more intimidating. "Another place we are going..." She said to him as she walked out of the room towards and into the hall. _"Where else would we be going?" _Sokka thought as they continued to follow her into another section of hallway that he hadn't seen before. He couldn't help but think that's what she wanted him to think.

They continued into the confusingly, winding hallway until they came to a set of stairs leading upward. He was surprised to see that they were leading him out of the cylindrical building that was where he spent his confinement. He was in the middle of the capital again. But unlike last time there were people everywhere. Children pointing, and parents telling them he was a savage that would kill anyone, given the chance. People even threw things at him, and even tried to mock him directly. He noticed that the way Azula's head seemed to be tilted upward that she was laughing, because of the people's treatment to him.

He continued to walk amongst these demons with his head held high. He would not let them get to him, or even acknowledge what they were doing. _"What does this have to do with my armor?"_ He couldn't help but think. Eventually she led him to the palace. where the yells, and hollers of the people died down. She led him into the main foyer of the palace where she stopped at small and rather expensive looking table. "Oh look." Azula said pretending to be surprised. "It looks like our _guest _has some mail." The guard loosened his grip on the shackles so Sokka could grab the letter. He examined the envelope. It had a very official and intricate looking wax seal pinning it closed. It looked like it could've been for the military.

Sokka began to read the letter and as he read it, his eyes began to widen, and his heart to pound. He looked up and saw Azula's familiar smile as she saw his expression. It was at this moment Sokka knew, he would not see the end of this war.

* * *

He looked up to see the large bison flying away. _"Oh no." _he thought. _"I've procrastinated too long..." _He quickly went up and grabbed everything he could and unceremoniously dumped it into the basket of his war balloon. He followed the objects into the basket and quickly began to set fire to the furnace allowing him to gain altitude. He was already a safe distance away from the intimidating monster but didn't want to risk being seen. After all it'd take one look behind them and they'd see a red dot in the air. He had to be careful. They'd probably think he's chasing them to harm them. _"I wouldn't blame them." _He looked dejectedly to the ground. But he knew how he could get onto there good side. One: he could teach the Avatar to fire bend. and second: He knew where they could find their missing friend...

* * *

**_AN: _**Alright, I'm sorry to say about this that this is kind of like a preview chapter for Part 1 of the story. The reasoning of my apology is that I feel like I've done too many previews. with the whole Pilot and all. Oh, and I'd like to let you know. for those who have read the pilot that one important thing has been omitted and that was the letter he had sent. so yeah. I hope to get weekly updates happening but I Think I'll try to get the next update coming earlier so much as I get reviews that is, partially because it lets me do how well, or rather not well I am doing.

Also there is a few hints showing what will happen next. I think it's quite obvious, and you may think so too. but eh. what am I to do? How you liked this and yeah, stuff like that. See you people later!


	2. Zuko

**Author's Note: **I am Sooo sorry about the delay for this, this chapter was kicking my butt.I have so many ideas but most of them won't really work until later in the story though... I'd Also like to take the time here to thank ZarosKnight and Invisible Firebender for the reviews. normally I'd respond to them personally but couldn't find the time. And thanks to those who added this story to their alerts or favorites. anywhoo here we go...

**The Fall**

**Part 1: Summer**

**Chapter 2: Zuko**

He liked to think of himself as a reasonable man. Yes, the things he wanted and things anyone should really have were well within reason. Really, he never asked for this war, nor did he really want it to exist in the first place. Really most people wouldn't. He also just wanted his family, who was tragically separated again, because of this war. His Mother killed in the war, Father, prisoner of The war, himself, prisoner of the war. All that is left is his sister, the only one with their freedom still. _"She had better use it well." _he thought. _"to honor all of us." _for the last few hours he had been making amends with himself. He honestly believed he was to die very soon, saying his last words to them... If they were to be able to hear him. Oh, he was going to miss them. Although he accepted his fate. A reasonable decision really, no man would want to leave the earth with regrets. A man of reason, that's who he was, reasonable, sarcastic and meat loving. He was to go into the fire nation military, involuntarily of course. Sent straight to the front lines as the quelled the last of the earth kingdom, rebels mostly. He could respect that, rebelling. He just couldn't imagine himself fighting those he had been fighting for, for so long. It was either kill or be killed at this point. He could get lucky and run away, maybe even get captured by the rebels. Although Sokka himself isn't a lucky person. If only he could talk to his friends, one last time. There he stood in an open hangar ready to be taken To some other location. To make this entire situation worse, this is all Playing into Azula's plans. The gang would come for him, but he would not be there. Only Azula. He just prayed to Yuethey wouldn't meet the same fate as he, himself did. He isn't dumb, he knows this will happen, but he just doesn't know the outcome. Reasonable enough really, don't want to count your turtle-ducklings before they hatch. He still couldn't believe he was going to go like this. He always pictured himself going down while giving his enemy hell, looking them straight in the eye. _"there has got to be a way out of this..." _he mentally told himself. Then it dawned on him... He may be able to escape, but it'd be all about timing... It would have to be random, not premeditated. He'd have to strike the iron while it was hot. That is if a spontaneously convenient happening were to occur... Not entirely likely, but it's all he had. His thought were stopped by the deafening hum of a colossal war balloon. The docking platform lowered and he was promptly led into the beast's interior.

* * *

"Finally! Land!" Toph exclaimed as she collapsed onto the earth. It was odd... Hearing someone sounding normal, let alone someones voice after going so long without what now seemed like a luxury. It was more odd than it should have been. Considering this pretty much had developed into a routine whenever they chose to travel by Appa, which was most of the time. If she had thought about it, she wouldn't have said it. Aang and Katara just stared at her for a second. They then realized what they were doing and began to unpack, leaving a palpably awkward atmosphere. "Why don't we talk anymore?" Toph asked quietly. She heard the ruckus of material shifting from Appa stop.

Katara exhaled "What do you want to talk about Toph?" she asked in what sounded as an exsasperated and maybe rather annoyed tone.

"...I-I don't know... really..." Toph said, The awkwardness no longer like an atmosphere but more like an unseen physical presence looming over them. "Do you want to talk about...?"

"No." Katara cut Toph off. "I don't want to think about that."

"You know that won't get him back." The tension eased somewhat to the fact that the conversation was running more smoothly.

"I-I know! It's just... too hard right now..." Katara said, her voice wavering and shaking. If she were actually crying, Toph wouldn't know. Katara was still on Appa. getting the last of the things off of him.

"We're going to have to talk about this some time you know... The longer we wait the worse this will get." Toph said walking away from the bison. She heard them speaking to each other but was so far away from the two she couldn't make out their words. With quick arm movements two thin blocks of earth came from the ground and formed a tent-like shape. She threw her bag down inside and laid down. deciding to think.

_"Sokka... Why do you have to be so stupid? Why didn't I stay with you?"_ she thought these things but knew the answers to the questions._"Where's Suki?" He yelled at Azula. "Where are you keeping her?" "Yes, he loved Suki, and she didn't want to stay and hear him worry about some other girl... That wasn't me"_she thought to herself, she put some of the blame on herself for not being there for him, and abandoning him when he would need the most help. If she were there then maybe this whole mess wouldn't be as much of a mess. Sokka would be here to come up with a new plan, he was smart, and that was something she and everyone else loved about him. "I'm sorry Sokka..." she said in a pitiful voice. Her evaluation of past events were interupted by Katara. "Toph!" she yelled out in a panicked voice. "We're in trouble!"

* * *

"What in the world do you think your doing here?" Katara's voice, wavering in angry spikes of earthquake like vocal fury.

Toph ran up to them "What's going on? Who is this?" she noticed Katara in an offensive stance, probably ready to bend at him.

"Please! I just want to help!" Zuko put his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, help yourself maybe..." Katara's snapped at him, "... How stupid do you take us for? Or maybe you've changed again but for real this time?" Katara said unrelentingly and sarcastically bashing at Zuko, who in turn awkwardly began to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I-I have changed!" he exclaimed desperately.

"Oh really? How can we trust you? We've done that before but that obviously was a mistake!" Katara furiously retorted.

"I can help you..."

"And how could you possibly do that?" Katara interrupted.

"I can teach the Avatar to firebend and I may be able to find your brother..." Katara stood flabbergasted. Was this too good to be true? There's probably many prisons or other holding facilities all over the world for war captives. She felt Toph tug on her sleeve.

"He's being sincere." She whispered to her. "Maybe we should take a vote?" She suggested. Katara had a conflicted look on her face. She really hated Zuko, Toph could tell by the way her body reacted to his presence but this could be the only lead as to Sokka's whereabouts, not only that but they also could get someone to teach Aang to firebend, something very important to their cause. To her the pros out weighed the cons. "I say we should let him help us... What do you guys think?"

* * *

He sat in his new cell. Now mobile off to Spirits knows where. He'd have to get out of here, escape without his friends and with very limited resources. Maybe he could take this giant metallic monstrosity over or destroy it somehow. He did it to that drill he could probably do it again... He'd just need a Sokka way of doing it, for example, NOT waterbending. He'd have to keep a close look at some things. Monitor how this thing works... Luckily he has some of an idea, he had helped in the development of another version of the war balloon, although not as enormous or metallic. Perhaps this plan will work better than waiting for a random opportunity. Although that he may have to carry out that plan if he runs out of time. Sokka felt horrible about the monstrous things he would have to do just to survive. It's not that he was afraid of dying, he just felt that there would be so much for him to do to help end this war. Not like he wanted to for the pride, but for the good of everybody. There he remained in his cell thinking, plotting, to slip by. desperately hoping his demise would be prolonged to some time in the far, far future.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _** Also, again, I feel obliged to opologize for this. Ugh... I hope to update more frequently than this. Anyway... And does anyone wonder how they'll react to Zuko, I mean I'm still unsure as to how I'll do this part.

anyway I hope you enjoyed this installment, but regardless of liking it or not a review would be very nice. And I plan on responding to reviews personally. You may feel free to make suggestions too. I may consider it. ZarosKnight is proof of this. So yeah...


	3. Formulated

_**Author's note: **_Sooo... uhh this is waaaaay past due... heheh... sorry about that. the worst part is, is that there is no real excuse to the lateness of this... but i do apologize and yeah... but on the lighter side we got a new update! right? right?

**The Fall**

**Part 1: Summer**

**Chapter 3: Formulated**

* * *

She huffed in annoyance, should she trust him? Toph seemed to... But she doesn't know him, not the way Aang, Sokka, and her did. She looked at Aang hoping to get some kind of other opinion. He just shrugged, how helpful. She turned back to Zuko, she sighed and said "alright, we'll let you."

"Yes! You won't regret it! I promise!" Zuko exclaimed gleefully. Katara just walked away, her expression otherwise unreadable.

* * *

He sat in his cell... He thought he had a plan formulated to make his actual plan. He now just had to put it to action. The guard promptly came by to his cell to drop off his food. Sokka began to make choking noises, and clench his throat. "Could I get some water? I'll die, I'll, I'll..." He trailed off within awkward throat noises, and a very weak voice. It wasn't all an act, he hadn't been given any water since his arrival. The guard looked conflicted made a grunt then walked away. Sokka sighed. "Aww... that was horrible. I'll die? Is that the best I could come up with?" He said in a much more natural voice, he face palmed. "I should've rehearsed..."

More time had gone by,and he almost had completed a new dialogue to get him out of here. Two guards came by his door, they opened it and stepped inside. "Get up." One commanded. Sokka complied. they bound his hands and had him walk between them. This is what he was hoping for. he looked all around the metallic hallways looking for some good information. But they were all bare. but upon closer examination he noticed some pipes lining the tops of the hallways. he could only wonder what they were for. Something told him they were important...

Eventually he was led outside of the balloon. There were many soldiers outside with him. "Alright, you want water? You're going to have to earn it." The soldier snickered while his fellow soldiers began to laugh. Sokka sighed, he wasn't sure what was to happen but he knew it definitely wasn't going to be very good. The soldier steeped to the side gesturing to a lake and multiple buckets of water attached to large poles. He sighed he knew where this was going. The soldiers began to chuckle again, noticing his expression. The soldier in front of Sokka pulled out a knife in a rather menacing manner and slashed at Sokka's bonds cutting his hands free. "Well? What are you waiting for? Hurry up and start working!" The same soldier said shoving Sokka forward.

Sokka grumbled and began to start filling the buckets. he decided to fill all of them first then carry them back taking as many trips necessary. He finished filling them all and picked up one of the poles carrying a bucket on each side. He figured he could carry two poles at a time. He picked up the two poles and placed them on his shoulders and began to walk back toward the large ship. He noticed some resistance with the pole but was able to stabilize it. He then was shoved by a soldier. he stumbled and fell spilling all of the water he was carrying.

"Watch where you're going! You water tribe filth!" The soldier grudgingly said. Sokka picked himself up and rubbed the pain out of his shoulders. Falling on those poles was absolutely _NOT_ comfortable.

"Couldn't you just move out of the way?" Sokka grumbled not actually expecting an answer since he didn't think the guard would hear him. He walked back with the poles to fill the buckets again. he sighed as he hoisted them back up to his shoulders. He turned and began to walk back towards the ship again. This time being watchful of where he was walking.

It was getting dark as Sokka finished delivering the last of the water. Those soldiers thought that making him take the water to other parts of the airship would make his life difficult but it only helped him in his plans. He found that those pipes all came from a certain place, The engine room. he noticed when he passed by. Now all he'd have to do is to make an escape and break those pipes and he may see some nice results, like maybe incapacitating this colossal beast for example. he went back to his cell feeling great about his new plan he's been formulating, he'd have to wait for the guards to get distracted and sneak out somehow. then run to the engine room. He felt good about his plan even though there were still a few problems to work out. He took a sip from his bucket of water and began to get comfortable, or rather as comfortable as one could on the cold hard floor of a metallic prison cell.

* * *

"So what the plan?" Aang asked.

"Well... we'll have to back track to the capital again. It's not the most secure prison in the fire nation but Azula will keep him there so he'll be close by. She'll probably be waiting for us too so we'll have to be fast, quick, and quiet." Zuko explained to the small group. "Now... we'll have to know which way to go..." Zuko trailed off as he pulled out a map. "So we are..." He trailed off again as he moved his finger around the westernmost side of the Earth Kingdom.

"We are...?" Aang continued trying to get Zuko to say. Zuko began to smile sheepishly and rub his shaggy hair.

"uhh... heheh... we should head... farther west..." Zuko said.

"So just west? We couldn't have moved farther north or south while flying?" Katara questioned angrily. "You don't know where we are!"

"H-hey! I was too busy following you. I figured maybe you'd know..." Zuko defended.

"So you're saying it's our fault!" Katara accused.

"No! Not at all!" Zuko defended "It's just uh..."

"Stop." Aang said. "Its both of our faults. none of us were paying attention. alright? We'll just head west and make adjustments while we're flying alright?" Aang compromised, and being the typical peace maker he was.

"Alright! Sounds good! Let's go!" Toph said clapping her hands. She wasn't really paying attention since she had no way in participating since she couldn't pay attention to direction. They all began to climb aboard Appa. They secured their belongings and Zuko set flame to his war balloon After taking everything out of course. Seeing as he didn't need it anymore, and it could keep enemies from following them. Appa took to the skies. bringing them all back to the place they had fled from just a few days before.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**alright well that's it. I hope that was satisfactory. I feel that nothing really happened in this chapter. But I feel that Part 1 will be ending soon. maybe two or three more chapters. reviews are greatly appreciated and I usually try to respond to them. Also I'd want to thank the people that favorited and alerted my story during my "leave."


End file.
